


【TSV】感情这种事情怎么说得清

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 人家写性转，探讨人与人之间的关系的可能性和发展，我写性转：ghs，可能这就是差距吧朋友们双性转大胸靓女Bx贫乳娇妹E，路人出没，琴圈基本都参一腿，大型贵乱现场，感情这种事情怎么说得清）D羊S橙，我流鬼畜B小白花E，明白有多雷了吗朋友，明白了就快跑）东亚同人女就是很会搞这些扭曲的关系，爽吗，爽，谢谢大噶（剧透，没写ghs，到最后我都不知道我写了个啥，捂脸
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	【TSV】感情这种事情怎么说得清

**Author's Note:**

> 人家写性转，探讨人与人之间的关系的可能性和发展，我写性转：ghs，可能这就是差距吧朋友们  
> 双性转大胸靓女Bx贫乳娇妹E，路人出没，琴圈基本都参一腿，大型贵乱现场，感情这种事情怎么说得清）D羊S橙，我流鬼畜B小白花E，明白有多雷了吗朋友，明白了就快跑）  
> 东亚同人女就是很会搞这些扭曲的关系，爽吗，爽，谢谢大噶  
> （剧透，没写ghs，到最后我都不知道我写了个啥，捂脸

Bretty18岁那年破处，19岁那年带着Edwina破处，20岁开始卖逼，21岁已经称得上老人，夹着烟在街边晃悠，不抽，只是闻闻味道，任由烟味儿在空气中飘荡。今天时间还早，还不到上班时间，她醒来的时候Eddy在家睡大觉，口水流了一枕头差点陷进她的头发里，Bretty差点直接把那个傻乎乎的脑袋摁进墙里，考虑到昨晚这人叫了大半夜卖惨才手下留情，揉了揉胸跑去刷牙。大夏天的布里斯班热得和鬼一样，Bretty平日里上学总是穿得谨慎，衬衫长裙小毛衣，活脱脱的日本女中学生，最近的天气脱了毛衣，红色长发肉色指甲油，整洁的白色衬衫里荧光亮色的蕾丝边裹着大胸，总会引得路上学生的注视。Bretty被看得习惯，背着琴往教学楼跑，两坨肉在阳光下一跳一跳的，像是男孩们裤裆里的鸡巴跟着跳。  
课上她的曲子照例完成得最好，高大的白人老师问Eddy怎么没来的时候偷偷瞄她解开扣子后露出的蕾丝花边，她露出个有些羞涩的笑，挽起头发，指甲在红发间来回闪着亮光，她专门研究过自己这个表情最讨人喜欢，果然老师咳了一声没再问，随口提了句让他下次来我办公室，Bretty在心里翻了个白眼，知道下次Edwina估计又得免费让人肏一顿，回来跟自己哭丧。  
所以还不如来上课，她叹了口气，收拾琴盒和谱子，眼角余光看到斜后方的亚裔男生一直悄悄地盯着她，知道有鱼上钩了，于是三十分钟后她再次回来收拾琴盒的时候嘴角红红的，兜里多了两张钞票。  
回家的时候Edwina已经醒了，顶着一头乱糟糟的金发含着满嘴的泡沫和她打招呼，Bretty手上拎着她最喜欢吃的小面包，被她眼尖地捕捉到，于是来不及吐泡沫就一把搂了上来，Bretty洁癖上头没忍住直接把人按在厕所水龙头底下，压着人的脑袋给她冲，换来一阵嗷嗷的惨叫。冲了五分钟Bretty面无表情地把Edwina拎起来，冷漠地问醒了吗，得到一阵傻乎乎的哼笑。她手一松Edwina就顺着她的肉色丝袜滑在厕所瓷砖上，抱着她的腿像发情期的小狗一样蹭，含含糊糊地喊她的名字。Bretty被她晃得发晕，但她心里知道Edwina就是故意的，估计她一回家就看到了她嘴角的红肿，故意让她对着她施虐，缓和情绪。她谈不上感动，倒是麻木，就像那包此时孤零零地被丢在简陋饭桌上的小面包，就是她对Edwina这样做的“回报”，从她们本就贫瘠的生活费中扣出这么一点来“买”快乐，就好像她们的关系还算正常，不是这个社会的渣滓一样。  
但Bretty得承认她还是轻易地被抚慰了，Ediwna就是有这样的魔力，就好像生长在肮脏街角的向日葵，总是一有机会就努力地去找阳光，无怪乎和Bretty不一样，Edwina总有机会接到回头客，大概她也和那些或是工作失意或是情场失意的酒醉大叔们一样渴光，渴望得到那个只会向着阳光的Edwina。  
Bretty一把把Edwina拉起来，下垂着眼角倒是一副乖学生的模样，说给我涂药。Edwina乖乖地惦着屁股去找药，于是Bretty就在洗手间里收拾对方总是乱丢的衣服，洗手台上廉价的眼线笔晕在水里，捡起来脏兮兮的一看又是不能用的样子，Bretty无奈地想着这只才买了多久就又用不了了，然而压根没打算教训人的意思，只是压着洁癖捡起来丢进垃圾桶。洗手池上乱七八糟丢着没塞好的口红、一半泡在水里的粉饼、和只是随便草草刷了几下却没盖起来的眼影盘，Bretty一一把它们丢进垃圾袋里扎好，倒是一副好妻子的模样。她们租的公寓里洗手间连抽风机都没有，窄窄的一扇窗外刚好有一棵大树挡住了这个狭窄公寓里唯一的阳光，然而即使如此整个公寓也热得一塌糊涂，只是收拾东西都让Bretty热出一身汗，于是她又解开一颗扣子，继续收拾那堆衣服。Edwina不知道为什么还没来，她有些奇怪，但对方好不容易不来烦她收拾，她也乐得把Ediwna那一大堆乱七八糟的衣服山丢个干净。啊她已经看到Edwina昨天脱下来的胸罩上白色的痕迹了——  
“...你要见裴吗？”屋外Edwina突然对她说。  
Bretty手一抖，手上的垃圾袋装着一袋子的化妆品叮呤咣啷往地上掉，黑色的眼线笔掉出来在肉色的裤袜上画出一道恶心的线，Bretty第一反应就是完蛋洗不掉了，第二反应就是开始想一条新裤袜要多贵，然后才是抬头看Edwina。  
Edwina面无表情看她的模样像极了刚刚的自己，Bretty站在别人的角度才发现Ediwna真的和她越来越像了，她低下头把垃圾袋捡起来，伸手去捡那只眼线笔的时候Edwina一把抓住了她的手腕，金发姑娘有只很大的手，适合握住阴茎也适合拉小提琴，甚至偶尔会去兼职做钢伴，握住她的手腕时甚至还能留出空隙。她眼圈发红，声音不自觉得抖，长着几粒雀斑的鼻头抽动，质问Bretty，“...你要去见他吗！”  
她们之间有些身高差，Edwina比她高出一个头，此时也是轻而易举地控制住她的动作，没法想平日里她其实才是被施暴的那个，对，施暴，Bretty就是这样定义她和Edwina之间的关系的。她走神地想曾经在她们都还干净的时候，这双手也是只用来放在乐器和乐谱上的，什么时候这双手只能放在人的身上了？她不答话Edwina就仿佛已经知道她的回答了，一时间金发姑娘的眼睛里像是失去了阳光，整个人一下矮了几分，眼圈更红了，她摸了摸眼角，声音比平日里口交之后都沙哑，“...Bretty，你答应过我的。”她似乎还在执着地向她要一个答案，眼神望向她的时候眼睛里的光似乎都在颤抖，像是破碎的湖面和濒死的天鹅。  
“...我们这样不好。”Bretty感觉自己的灵魂都已经离开自己的身体，冷漠地在一边看她肮脏的肉体。Edwina像是知道她的回答，但真正听到的时候还是忍不住浑身一震，她被自己最信任的人背叛，这个时候只想要一个答案，然而得到的比狗屁还不如，她终于忍不住自己尖酸刻薄的台词，被狠狠一刀捅进心脏的感觉让她几乎抽搐着要晕厥，她现在脸上的表情一定扭曲到了极点，“不好？Bretty Yang，我们他妈卖了三年身了，大学都他妈快读完了，你和我说不好？哈......”她忍不住把十指都插进那头乱糟糟的金发，抱着自己的头痛苦地嘶吼，“那你为什么他妈的最开始不和我说？让我在、在——”她被泪水梗的说不出话，长且大的骨头像是支撑不住破碎的肉体，腿软得往下滑。  
“你懂什么——？”Bretty抖着声音冲Edwina吼，她一把抓住人的领子，一揪就把人按在瓷砖上，目眦欲裂，“卖他妈三年的逼还不够吗Edwina？我他妈要毕业了，毕业了就意味着什么你他妈知道吗，你要操着这双白天拉小提琴的手晚上继续去摸男人的鸡巴吗？我有那么多助学贷款要还，你还得起吗——？”  
“你以为我没有吗？”Edwina直接鲁莽地把她一把推回洗手池上，Bretty被狠狠撞到了后脑勺，她怀疑那里大概流血了，这下Edwina拿来的药真的有用了，然而没等她苦笑，Edwina已经把她的头更往下按了，伤口狠狠挤压在冰冷的水龙头上，几乎让Bretty疼得要晕过去，“——你有什么我就有什么，我不需要还钱吗？你以为我现在在卖逼是为什么？”她的嗓音抖得不像话，抓着Bretty衬衫的手几乎是痉挛着颤抖，“但我他妈没有跑，没有像你一样做个逃兵，我会还完钱——”  
“卖身卖十年然后得艾滋死掉吗？”Bretty用力地把Edwina按回去，红色的长发和Edwina的金发卷在一起不分彼此，她们的身体紧紧挤压在一起，密不可分，从远处看去几乎是一对缠绵的情侣，然而只有彼此才知道她们有多想让对方死。Bretty试图掌控局面，她深深地吸气，伸出手去想要揽过Edwina的金发，安抚对方，“Edwina，我们都知道只是音乐是养不活我们的，更何况我们已经和家里...”提到她们的家庭Bretty有些难以启齿，但她还是红着脸想继续往下说，然而Edwina似乎已经受够了，她用力地一把推开Bretty，即使听到娇小的女孩被洗手池撞到腰的一声止不住的痛呼也只是手抖了一下——她的身体都下意识动了，却强压住去拉对方的本能，这十几年来作为Bretty身边的“朋友”的本能。  
Bretty腰上有伤，这个时候突然被撞到浑身疼得都在冒冷汗，她听见Edwina冷漠的声音，却根本没办法抬头去看对方，但她却非常想抬头，甚至不惜咬得满嘴是血也想抬头，只可惜却除了听到对方的声音什么都没办法做到，“...我不会做个逃兵的。”  
果然是非常Edwina的回答。她在心里苦笑，裤袜上沾了水湿漉漉得往下掉，她的意识也越来越远，她已经能模糊听到Edwina穿衣服出门的声音了，但她还是很想再看一眼Edwina——  
“——操，Bretty！”  
这是她晕过去之前听到的最后一句话。

Bretty醒来的时候还觉得恍惚，眼前的一片白墙让她以为自己还在和Edwina租住的狭窄公寓里，她下意识动了动手指，很快惊醒了身边的人，然而等来的却不是Edwina的声音，而是另一个低沉的男声。  
“...裴？”她虚弱地说着，没办法形容自己高高挂起的心一瞬间掉在地上的感觉，大提琴手温柔地按了按她的手，接着站起来替她叫来了医生。Bretty这才发现那面白墙居然是医院的墙，她试图在病房的任何一个角落找到属于Edwina的踪影，然而清醒只有一瞬，巨大的疼痛袭来时她根本没办法控制自己的身体，只能发出颤抖地痛呼。有陌生的声音在身边说话，然而Bretty只能听到自己灵魂碎在地上的声音。

Edwina没有离开。她们都没办法离开音乐，也没办法离开这所她们花了半辈子的代价换来的学校，于是Bretty甚至能在课间看到对方背着琴盒抱着琴谱的匆忙身影，也会在洗手间撞见掩面离开的踉跄背影，一次又一次，耀眼的金发变成了温柔的栗色，长毛衣则像是曾经Bretty的翻版，掩盖其下消瘦的骨架。  
她们分开了，又像是没分开，毕竟在同一所学校里可太容易见到对方了，甚至她们还又一起参与了一个四重奏的比赛，只是这回一提和二提甚至没有对视过，然而拉出的乐声却还交织在一起。被直接撞进了医院，Bretty比以前更需要钱了，卖身给一群人和卖身给一个人本质上没有什么巨大的区别。裴天性比她更温柔也更凉薄，成年人的世界里相较于感情更在意价值，他替她还了钱，她就得给他创造价值，换而言之就是有用。虽然身体交缠的时候也会有是不是存在感情的错觉，Bretty也的确想过对方替她还了这么一大笔钱是不是对她有意，然而成年人就是成年人，永远都现实又功利，Bretty得说她这些年从裴身上学到的并不少，甚至就连最初拼命逃离的家庭都有了联系，父母终于接受了她从事音乐的结果，却并不知道接不接受她的性向，挤眉弄眼地问她还有没有和隔壁陈家的女儿在一起。Bretty笑着摇摇头，晚上用钥匙打开房门时罕见地去了Edwina的房间，她根本没搬出去，她们曾经争执过的洗手间里现在空空荡荡一片——乐团里都是社畜，每天穿得比死人还死人，哪还有时间像从前一样和另一人逛遍一整条街，踩破了地砖就为了那根对方想要的眼线笔。  
生活比死水还死水，拉小提琴是为了还钱、上床是为了还钱、谈恋爱还是为了还钱，钱钱钱，Bretty把自己埋进Edwina的枕头里，试图从里面攫取最后一点对方的味道，然而那最后一点味道早在对方离开的那天就散了。直到Bretty某天在排练前的一个小时挤在洗手间里刷牙却突然被刺眼的阳光晒到，才发现那狭窄的一条缝一样的窗户外那棵大树终于被砍到了，而她只是懵了一下，就抓着小提琴跑出了门。  
她一三五去裴那儿报道，今天刚好得空，发了疯一样在街上找那只Edwina曾经最喜欢的眼线，她们那个时候晚上经常在同一个酒吧打零工，Edwina就用眼线笔做暗号，掏出眼线笔就说要去补妆，于是两个人可以挤在昏暗的洗手间里先把对方弄得兴致盎然，才有机会去面对接下来不知道会是怎样的夜晚。  
没想到那段她曾以为最屈辱的时光竟然会是她人生中最“自由”的日子，她抱着那堆眼线笔回家，把琴一丢把东西全往桌子上倒，眼睛里掉不出一滴泪。她那个时候怎么会觉得未来的日子会有意思？怎么会觉得把那段耻辱的时光抛在身后就会获得平静？又有谁能想得到曾经最现实的Bretty Yang终于步入了“现实”却过得像个行尸走肉一样？她头疼欲裂，在冰冷的黑夜里就连后腰的旧伤似乎都开始发作了，从脊柱一路传到脑髓，让她迫不得已弯下腰，才恍惚原来她早就被压得弯下腰了。她早就对生活、对现实妥协了。  
她晕倒在地板上，连梦里都梦不到Edwina曾经闪耀的脸。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我想写啥，亏我自己还认真写了一大堆预警，白写）  
> 可能今天比较丧吧）  
> 亏我还在群里搞黄色，结果他妈到跟前就萎了，累了  
> 其实还有Jordan/Eddy以及Eddy/Toni没写到，晕了，5k字白瞎
> 
> 最开始写的预警↓  
> 【本文中没有任何一点值得带脑子看的地方，关于性工作者的日常全面美化且毫无现实可言，请注意性工作者的工作并不美丽且大多痛苦，我们完全不提倡且不希望您这样做，如果需要聊天服务可以咨询您的朋友家人甚至作者；过多和过早接触性生活只会损坏您的心理健康和生理健康，但适度性生活是现实生活中重要且大多数时候拥有积极作用的人类本能，您并不需要对性生活感到困扰，我们鼓励您大方求爱并享受其中；正常的DS关系需要双方都保持清醒和理智的状态，而且在现实生活中往往是具有极强的规范意识的，双方都需要遵从一定的条款，且大多数时候双方在非DS关系中都是自由的，如果您的生活中出现类似想要掌控您生活的人，您很有可能遭遇了PUA，请尽快通知您的亲人朋友并立刻逃跑；女性完全不是任何商品或者物件，请不要因为感情原因就贬低自己，女性非常强大，您也可以。】
> 
> 最后没有一句话用上的）  
> 应该不会写了，发都不想发，要不是写了5k纪念我辛苦两个半小时）  
> 有、心酸


End file.
